federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Miniya Evek nee Munroe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Miniya Evek nee Munroe is a girl of two worlds - Cardassia and Earth. Having strong roots in both, she relates to a little of everything in both cultures. She progresses her mothers work at the center to help those who need it the most. Fiercely protective of family, Miniya is a very maternal person who is also like her mother with empathic/telepathic abilities. She is in reoccurring use. For current plot counterpart, see Miniya Munroe. Background Information Because she was a rape baby, Broca had no involvement in Miniya's life and Miniya often battles with learning disabilities as a result of Questa's difficult pregnancy. When Questa married Shawn he adopted her and eventually her name was changed (though against Questa's will). For a brief period, Miniya had been the legal ward of Eron Bern (2350) and carried his last name. Children Vahni Evek *'Born:' October 12, 2397. *'Father: 'Merik Evek. *'Species (Gender): '''Cybelean (Female). As the first born, Vahni Evek, was a surprise to Merik when he found out Miniya was pregnant. Shortly after learning the news they got married. Little has been referenced about her, however, she has a very hyperactive personality which she subtly inherited from the Evek side of the family. Alaina Evek *'Born:' December 13, 2399. *'Father: Merik Evek. *'Species (Gender): '''Cybelean (Female). The second born, Alaina Evek, is to be developed. Merik Evek, Jr. *'Born: May 09, 2402. *'Father: 'Merik Evek. *'Species (Gender): '''1/2 Cardassian and 1/2 Cybelean (Male). As third born, Merik Evek, Jr., was genetically engineered to retain Cardassian qualities and to have the gender of a male. Due to the manipulations he is the second of his kind after his cousin Taro Damar. Foster Children Daron Letho-Evek *'Born:' June 01, 2385. *'Father: Raylon Evek *'Father: 'mDayin Letho. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). Before birth, Dayin Letho-Evek. was engineered to be the biological child of two males, he was born through a surrogate with both parents DNA. In 2398, Daron was orphaned then Merik/Miniya adopted him into their care. Daron is a very energetic child, being the result of a half-mUniverse father. Because Dayin was castarted at a young age, he was unable to have children of his own, prompting Raylon to take sperm from his mUniverse counterpart. Personal Life Merik Evek *Married - May 17, 2397. Miniya met her husband, Merik Evek, in 2397 at a medical conference and he was giving a talk on his thesis, Developmental Genetics: Recessive Ancestorial Genes and Embryogensis fo CP Vertebrates. Later on, they met at Munroe Resorts, where Merik helped people in an avalanche which brought him more to Miniya's attention. Becoming a couple, they were all too aware of how careful they had to be because of her species fertility however, they soon made love and Miniya conceived their first child. Making it through an accidental affair on Merik's side, they were married. Continuing to be together, they both fight to over come their possessive jealously issues and have been going to therapy, revealing Meri's genetic battle with schizophrenia. Education and Career Always one to enjoy playing house, Miniya puts her 'child-at-heart' ways to good use as a kindergarten teacher at a centre in Brazil. 3 Miniya Evek nee Munroe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation S Step-Children (Damar) Category:August Category:2375 Category:All Characters